


Hunter And Arrow

by hornsbeforehalos



Series: The Dixon Family™️ [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Daryl, Daryl Dixon Romance, Daryl Dixon Smut, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Lost & Found, Love, Lucille - Freeform, Marriage, Murder, Negan - Freeform, Romance, Semi Abusive Relationships, Smut, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: Daryl and Rick run into a surprise from Daryl’s pre-apocalypse past that changes the rest of the future.This was originally a one-shot that took on a mind of its own.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TWD or any of it’s characters besides the OFC’s I’ve created. Do not repost my work anywhere without my permission.

 

Rick and Daryl had been on a week-long scavenge mission away from Alexandria, digging away through an abandoned mall, that was surprisingly clear of the dead, when the bolt nearly went through Daryl's head. 

"What the fuh-" Daryl started before another one landed on the opposite side of his temple as the first one.   
  
"Drop the fucking cans, on yer knees" The woman's drawl echo'd through the large hallway. Daryl let out a low growl, but did as he was told, him and Rick's backs both to where they could sense the woman approaching.   
  
"What are you doing here?" She demanded, her high tenor voice making Daryl’s lip twitch and eyes widen in memory.  
  
"We're from a community-" Rick began, but was met with an arrow tip pressed against his shoulder blade from what felt like to be a very impressive crossbow. 

"So you've come to steal my shit?" She asked sarcastically. Daryl tilted his head slightly to see if he could take a look at the woman, but she was too far behind him for him to really get a peek. The only thing he could see, though, was a curtain of extremely familiar red hair. She seen him move to look at her and instantly moved the arrow tip away from Rick's shoulder to his own. She looked down at the man's back, cocking her head to the side as she stared at the angel wings crossing his shoulders. 

"Where'd you get that fuckin' vest?"  
  
"Well, if yew'd let me fuckin' tern 'round,  _bitch,_ yew'd find the fuck out." Daryl growled, smirk playing on his face as he shifted his eyes to where Rick was looking at him like he'd lost his damn mind.  
  
The way he said the word 'bitch' hit her in the face with recognition. She snorted at him and dug the bolt a little bit further into the worn leather as she couldn't help but roll her eyes.   
  
"Yer hair’s gotten longer, prick. I like it.”  
  
Rick's skin prickled at her use of Negan's favorite nickname for him, scared out of his mind that they'd stumbled on one of his Saviors while trying to scavenge for themselves. He watched as Daryl relaxed, though, his shoulders shrugging back and his hands lowering from where he'd been holding them up back down to his sides.   
  
"We're in fer it now, brutha." Daryl grumbled, chuckling slightly as he rolled his eyes and let out a breath of relief. Rick still was giving him that crazy eyed side stare of his.   
  
She moved the cross bow away from Daryl's shoulder completely before turning on her heels and stalking off in a huff. The two men got to their feet and turned to watch her walk away as she shouted behind her "You two dumb asses comin’,  _Prick?"_ __  
  
"You  _know_  her?" Rick questioned, brows furrowing in confusion as he looked back and forth between the exiting red tresses and Daryl's smug face. The woman stopped suddenly, turning her head so Daryl could see her for the first time in the years they'd been apart. Her eyes were just as vibrantly green as he remembered, and he could make them out in the pale light shining through the broken windows just as clear as he could have in the middle of the sunshine. 

 

  


[Originally posted by salsakhaleesi](http://tmblr.co/ZEUbox9pl_RY)

 

"You could say that." She snarked, looking Daryl up and down with a gleam in her eye that only he understood.   
  
Daryl sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands before sticking his thumbnail in his mouth to give it a gnaw. He shook his head and removed his finger from his lips before muttering, "This's Huh’ner."   
  
"Hunter?" Rick repeated for confirmation, eyebrow quirking and hip popping out to rest a hand on it.   
  
"Yes, Hunter. Name's Hunter. Hunter Dixon."   
  
"Dixon?" Rick mimicked again, confusing still contorting his facial features. Daryl put his head down and scrubbed the floor with his boot shyly.   
  
" 'S my wife." The archer grumbled.  
  
"Wife?"  
  
"Jesus Christ, Dare, your boyfriend part fucking parrot?" Hunter teased, head tilting as she chuckled at her husband only.  
  
"Shuddup. Quit walkin' the fuck away, bitch, 'n come're."   
  
"Make me,  _Daddy_."  
  
Daryl narrowed his eyes at the woman with a growl, shaking his head again as he returned his attention to his best friend, who was still staring at him in disbelief. Rick's eyebrows had basically taken up realty at his hairline as he choked out, "You never told me ya's married, Daryl?"  
  
Hunter snorted, shaking her own head at her husband, "Of course he wouldn't. Fucking  _Prick._ "

 

  


[Originally posted by prettymuchdixonalready](http://tmblr.co/ZfCxfg2LRKt7t)

 

"Ya see why, don’cha?" Daryl grunted, hand waving in his wife's direction.  
  
"Still a fuckin'  _prick,_ I see."  
  
"Still a fuckin'  _bitch_  too, huh?" He grinned at her, taking a step forward and lowering his own bow off his back and spreading his arms wide, "Now git yer ass over here."   
  
She dropped her bow instantly at his command, sprinting back towards the two men quickly before launching herself into her husband’s waiting grasp. She wrapped her legs and arms around him as he held her up and kissed her deeply, tongue finding it's way into the back of her throat shamelessly after years of depravity. She pulled away after a moment and landed a cracking smack to the side of his face with the palm of her hand.   
  
"The fuck 's that fer, bitch?" he grunted, pushing her off of him with his irritation.   
  
"That's for leavin' me fer fuckin' dead, ya fucking douche bag!" She screeched, pushing his chest and making him step back.  
  
"I couldn' find yer dumbass! Runnin' though the fuckin' woods like a feral damn bitch all the Gad damned time!" He roared, shoving her back. Rick wanted to get in between the two but he wasn't exactly sure that was the best idea.  
  
"Yeah, well you left this  _bitch_  in the god damn Apocalypse pregnant with yer fuckin'  _pup_!" She screamed, balling her fists at her sides before pummeling his chest over and over again as her composure finally broke and tears and sobs wracked her body.   
  
Rick and Daryl had both froze at her words, Daryl snapping out of it long enough to grab her arms to keep her from hitting him again, "Whut tha fuck ya jus say to me, girl?"  
  
"Ya fuckin' heard me, you God damned prick!" She yelled back, fighting against this hold on her again before finally succumbing to it and letting him crush her to his chest.   
  
"Why ya hurtin' my mama?" They heard the small voice calling out before a pouf of messy red hair made it's way towards them. Bright blue eyes shined up at Daryl, the man's breath hitching as he pulled his wife away from him.   
  
"It's fine, baby girl. I'm okay." She spoke softer than Daryl had ever heard her before in 10 years he'd known her as she crouched down infront of the tiny child.   
  
"That man hurt mama?" The little girl asked, cute little angry expression on her face as she glared at the two men.  
  
"No baby, Mama's fine. This is Daryl, and his friend, Rick."  
  
"Daryl?" The little girl questioned, eyes brightening at the sound of the familiar name.  
  
"Yeah, baby, Daryl." Hunter promised, eyes welling up again as a smile crowded her face. She stood back up, holding the child's small hand in her own, and turned to her husband,  
  
"Daryl, meet your daughter, Arrow Rae Dixon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please check out my sequel to my JDM & Norman fics, WHISKEY, SWEETHEART, @hornsbeforehalos.tumblr.com :)


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TWD or any of it’s characters besides the OFC’s I’ve created. Do not repost my work anywhere without my permission.

Daryl hadn't let the little girl out of his grasp the entire way back to Alexandria. He sat in the back with her in between him and Hunter, the little girl's pretty crystaline eyes staring up at him with such warmth his heart swelled like the Grinch's. She was asking a million questions and babbling her baby talk, "Daddy, what's that? Mama, What's that? Where are we going? Who's there? Monsters?"

Rick just stared back into the rear view almost the entire time, stunned by his brother's sudden lightness. Sure, he'd seen Daryl be kind and sweet to Judith, but never though in a million years he'd see him with a little girl of his own.   
  
"So, uh, how long you two been married?" He asked, clearing his throat and adverting his eyes back to the highway.   
  
"'round five years, I thank now." Daryl grunted, eyes shifting from his daughter to his wife. She looked at him and smiled at him, shaking her head at his forgetfulness.   
  
"Been married 6 years, got married on my 20th birthday."   
  
"Gettin' old." Daryl snorted, arm coming from around Arrow's shoulders to tease at the woman's hair, poking her in her ear playfully before she swatted his hand away.   
  
"Not as old as you, Gramps," She grumbled back at him, jaws snapping at his finger tips still poked at her cheek. Rick couldn't' help but chuckle at Daryl's antics, he'd never seen the man actually playful before.   
  
"So, uh, you know how to use that crossbow, I take it?" Rick asked, straightening his face.   
  
"Who you thank taught this idiot here?" She answered sarcastically, jabbing a finger over their daughter into Daryl's chest.   
  
"Now, wom'n, Don't lie." Daryl grumbled back. 

"Lyin' a sin, Dare, you know me better'n that."  
  
"Broad if you ain't the lyin'st ass bitch right now, I swear on my brother's-"

"Don't call my mama names!" Arrow suddenly shouted from her spot, little fist hitting Daryl in the thigh.   
  
"Sorry, darlin', we's jus playin'" Daryl cooed, moving his hand from her mom's shoulder back down to ruffle her fiery locks.   
  
"Well don' play like that, Daddy. 'S not nice." she continued to scold, pointing her little finger up at him.  
  
"Yes 'mam. Jeeze, ya really are like ya mama, ain't ya?" Daryl grumbled, looking back to his wife with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
"You have no idea, babe. No fuckin' idea." Hunter promised, laughing as she took her daughters hand in her own.   
  
"Wow mommy, look, a gate!" Arrow suddenly squealed, rising up in her seat to stand in Daryl's lap to see out the window better. Eugene pushed the gate open as quickly as he could, and Rick pulled the car in towards the settlement. 

"It look like the books!" The little girl screeched, pointing at the rows and rows of houses and kids and the playground.  
  
"Yes, baby, it does." Hunter agreed, staring out her own window in amazement. Rick pulled up to Daryl's house for them to get out, Daryl throwing Arrow into his arms onto his hip before helping Hunter pull out their bags.   
  
"I'mma go unload the supplies, meet me at my house tonight fer dinner." Rick announced from the driver's side window, Daryl acknowledging with a grunt and a nod.   
  
"This is your house?" Hunter questioned, looking up to the big two story home with over grown weeds and unkept lawn.  
  
"I mean it ain't no Better Homes And Gardens." Daryl grunted, shrugging his shoulders as he made his way up the steps to unlock the door.  
  
"This is fuckin' amazing, baby." She assured, stepping through the doorway to marvel at the safety she was surrounded by. That her daughter was surrounded by. That her  _family_  was surrounded by.   
  
"I'mma go put her in the playpen I got upstairs. I'll be righ' back." He ascended the steps quickly, the thud of his boots sounding through the ceiling as she wandered over to the large kitchen. She was literally amazed at everything. She opened the refrigerator, unable to help herself and her eyes went wide at the little light inside of it, then at the multiple Tupperwares of food inside. She opened the freezer next, stuck her hand in the coldness to make sure it was real, then poked at the frozen meats inside for a moment before she heard Daryl come back down the stairs.   
  
"Ya okay?" He asked, seeing her stare around her and then to him as if her surroundings, as if he himself, weren't really there. 

  


[Originally posted by nineteenyearsafter-scrapbook](http://tmblr.co/ZDAdwo1-TnlnK)

"This is real?" She whispered, eyes darting to his as he approached her slowly.  
  
"Yeah, Hun. 'Sreal." He promised.   
  
"Yer real?" She begged.  
  
"Yes'm. Real as ever."   
  
She flung herself at him again, and her of course willingly caught her into his strong arms. She wound her hands into his hair as his hands held her up by her ass and thighs. He carried her to the worn couch, kicking the few articles of fabric off as he laid her down and settled on top of her between her thighs, head on her chest.   
  
"God, Dare, you're really fucking real." She sighed, arms wrapping around his neck and squeezing the side of his face into her cleavage.  
  
"So're you. Though I'd never see ya 'gain." He mumbled, enjoying the feeling of her warmth.  
  
"Why'd you leave me?"  
  
"I couldn' find ya!" He promised, lifting his head to look her in the face, voice straining at the memory of him and Merle searching for her for days before finding Rick's group, "Then Merle....Merle said he'd seen ya walkin' with the dead ones... som'bitch told me he put ya down... I.... I thought..." He broke off, voice choking him as he tried to contain the emotions welling up inside him.  
  
"Shh, okay. Fuckin' Merle... I shoulda known." She soothed, pressing his head back to her chest.  
  
"He's dead now." He muttered.  
  
"I assumed. Good riddance." She nodded her head and stroked his hair.  
Daryl nodded his head too and looked back into his wife's gorgeous green eyes. He'd almost forgotten how beautiful she was, how vibrant her hair was or how soft her skin felt.   
  
"How'd ya survive?"  
  
"You know I can take care of myself, husban'."  
  
"I mean havin' the baby. You have others with ya?"  
  
"For a little while, yeah. I found a group with a doctor, stayed with them for while, they helped me have her."   
  
"That's good....They'res 'nother baby here, Judith. Her mama didn' make it."   
  
"That's horrible."  
  
"It was Rick's wife."   
  
She nodded her head at his solemn tone, letting her fingers slip through his oily strands.  
  
"She's a peice of shit, but Carl, their kid, shouldna been the one to have to put her down. Kid was barely ten years old."  
  
She furrowed her brow, "That's fuckin' wrong as shit."  
  
"Ya. Thas what I's thankin' too."   
  
"Ya'll got hot showers 'round here?" Hunter asked, feeling the oil accumilate onto her fingers from her husbands greasy locks.  
  
"Ya sayin' I stank, wom'in?"   
  
"Naw, I'm sayin' I could fry a chicken with that grease in yer hair."  
  
"Well I could prolly catch a buck with them fer'mones comin' off that snatch of yer's."   
  
"Excuse me, Daryl fucking Dixon, I haven' had the pleasure of hot water in almost four fuckin' years and it ain't like I had a man 'round I needed ta impress." She snorted, smacking his shoulders for good measure.   
  
"Well, come on then, girl." He whooped, crawling off of her and pulling her up before throwing her over his shoulder with a smack to her ass, "Le's go get that ass clean so ya can impress ya man." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the sequel to my JDM & Norman fics, WHISKEY, SWEETHEART being posted over @hornsbeforehalos.tumblr.com :)


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TWD or any of it’s characters besides the OFC’s I’ve created. Do not repost my work anywhere without my permission.

He was buried deep inside his wife for the first time in almost half a decade. Daryl Dixon was fucking  _home._

"So fuckin' tight, girl. You sure ya pushed that baby outta here." He panted, rutting back and forth inside her lithe little body. She felt like the first time. She felt like heaven as she swayed back and forth on top of him..

"Pretty sure, hun, couldn't walk right for a week afterwards." She said back, followed by a moan at the missed sensation of him hitting her deep.   
  
"Ain't gonna walk right for a week afta this, neither." He grunted, rolling her over and throwing her legs over his shoulders as he continued to plow into her, the new angle allowing him even deeper than she remembered he could go.  
  
"Yer dick get bigger, Dixon?"  
  
"Nah, yer pussy just been neglected, s'all." He assured with a smug grin, leaning down to nip at her nipple with his teeth. She hissed at the sensation and buried her fingers into his freshly shampooed hair, experimentally tugging at the strands and pulling a deep growl from her husband's chest.   
  
"Fuck! Dare, just like that." She moaned, her orgasm successfully building in her core, her walls already fluttering against the drag of his thickness.   
  
"Yeah, ya missed this dick, didn't ya, bitch?" He taunted, snapping his hips faster and moving a hand down to rub her mound with his fingertips.   
  
"Fuck yes." She answered, eyes squeezed shut as she lost control of her body and convulsed around him, arousal soaking where their bodies met and the sheets beneath them. She let a high-pitched scream echo through the room upon her completion, sending Daryl over with her as he spilled into her body as deep as his cock would allow with one drawn out groan. They're pants and breathing slowed as he collapsed on top of her, wiping the sweat off his forhead and onto her chest.  
  
"Still fuckin' disgusting, Dixon."  
  
"So're yew,  _Dixon_." He retorted, wide grin plastered across his lips as he pushed himself upwards to kiss her on the mouth.   
  
"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Was screeched from the other room, their daughter needing attention as fast as motherly possible.  
  
"Fuckin' banshee, that one, ain't she?" Daryl snorted, pulling himself off of his wife to find his sweat pants.  
  
"You got know idea, babe." She replied with her own snort, sighing before rolling of the bed to find her own clothes.  
  
"I got 'er, don' worry bout it, mama." He winked, pulling a shirt on before wandering down the hall to their daughter's room.   
  
It was an amazing thing to watch her husand with his child. Daryl fucking Dixon, bad ass redneck and self-proclaimed baby-hater, cuddling a little girl in a pink dress and making her something to drink in her little princess sippy cup was probably the most endearing thing she'd ever seen.   
  
"Hey Daryl! I heard there was a-" A young man in a Trooper's hat entered through the front door suddenly, followed by a chocolate skin woman with dreads. The young man stopped his sentence as he saw the cross bow aimed at his chest.   
  
"Who the fuck 're you?" Hunter demanded, finger on the release trigger, ready to let an arrow fly.  
  
"Woah woah woah, babe, calm down. S'just Carl and Michone, Rick's family." Daryl stopped, hand not gripping Arrow reaching for the cross bow and taking it from her.  
  
"Babe?" Michonne and Carl questioned in harmony, eyes instantly flickering between Hunter and Daryl and Arrow.   
  
"Did you seriously not tell  _anyone_  yer fuckin' married? Jesus Fucking Christ." Hunter irritably glared at her husband, reaching for the baby in his arms to keep her from punching the stupid man she married.

  


[Originally posted by onlydarylnormanfic](http://tmblr.co/ZtYnIf2Gg1FPz)

 

"Nobody ever asked!" He huffed, letting her take Arrow from him who instantly started kicking and screaming.  
  
"No! I want Daddy! Gimme Daddy!" She squealed, arms outstretched for Daryl.  
  
"Daddy?" The newly formed harmonizing duo chimed, confusion filling their face even further.  
  
“Are all yer friends fuckin’ Mockinjay’s?” Hunter huffed, shaking her head and crossing her arms.  
  
"S'my kid." Daryl explained, nodding towards the child he was taking back from Hunter, "An This's my wife."  
  
"Well...alright. Didn't think you....were the family man, there, Daryl." Michonne nodded, bright smile vivid against her dark skin as she took in the sight of Daryl holding his daughter.   
  
"How old is she?" Carl asked, smiling and cooing at the little girl as he held his finger out for her to take.   
  
" "round three, I'm thinking. Kinda hard to judge time when the world's gone to shit." Hunter explained.  
  
"I've got a little sister about her age, maybe they could play some time."  
Hunter smiled widely at that, the idea of her daughter actually being able to have a friend lightening her heart even further.   
  
"What's her name?"The boy asked before making another funny face at the little girl.  
  
"Arrow. Arrow Rae." Hunter answered, smile widening further as she looked up to her husband as he bounced the little girl slightly to make her giggle.   
  
"Perfect for Daryl's kid, that's for sure." Michonne stated, earning a chuckle from Daryl at he beamed at his daughter with pride.

"Dad wanned to know if ya'll's comin' by tonight for dinner."  
  
"Well be there in a lil' bit." Daryl promised before they said they're good byes and left the house.   
  
"They seem...nice." Hunter said after Daryl shut the door. He grinned at her as he put Arrow down to play in the floor of the living room so he could join Hunter on the couch.   
  
"They are," Daryl huffed, wrapping his arm around his wife and crushing her against his side, "They're all my family. They'll be yer family too."   
  
Hunter nodded her head, thinking of the fact that for a long time she thought Arrow was her only family left. She never thought about the possibility of finding her husband and his adopted home becoming her own.   
  
He saw the wheels turning in her head, the ideas swarming her mind. He wanted to silence all her worries from her, so he took her head in his hands and firmly kissed her, savoring and reveling in the warmth of her lips and hte little moan his touch pulled out of her.  
  
"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss Kiss Kiss!" Arrow chanted from her place on the carpet, clapping her little hands loudly as she giggled.   
  
"Com'mon, gotta get ready for the big family dinner." Daryl laughed, smacking her thigh as he heaved himself off the couch to hold out his hand for her to take.  
Hunter had found a pretty white sundress in her size in the closet, something he assured her over and over that belonged to whoever had lived in the house before the turn. Her narrowed eyes drilled into him with the thought of him sharing his house wiht another woman, but with enough promises and kisses she believed him. She looked like she did on their wedding day, Daryl thought, the white cotton clinging to her skin and her long hair brushed out down her back. Arrow was in a pretty little black dress now and tights for stockings, her wild curls completely untameable, Daryl quickly found out when he attempted to run a brush through her hair only to be met with screams and kicks and punches from the little hellion.   
  
The feast that had been prepared in the Grimes’ backyard was absolutely amazing, the venison steaks that Rick had prepared making her mouth water and her moan out loud at the taste.   
  
"My man fuckin' killed this, didn' he?" She asked proudly, mouth full of chewy goodness as the tinge of pink blood ran down her chin.   
  
"Ya know it." Daryl answered, smugness filling his voice for the first time in a long time. Hunter smiled at him, and he smiled back at her, and everyone else smiled at them. She couldn't help but think that this is how the Apocalypse was supposed to be. This is where she was supposed to be, she thought, as she watched her daughter playing with the other little girl, Judith, who she'd found out Daryl had nicknamed Lil' Asskicker. Everything seemed perfect, everything seemed amazingly perfect.  
  
Too perfect.  
  
The moment was of course ruined when the deep rumble of a voice was heard from his place behind Rick.  
  
"Well it looks to me like I'm interrupting a great fucking time here, ladies and gentlemen. Mind if me and Lucille join ya?"  
  
Her breath instantly hitched and her widened eyes immediately went to Daryl, who looked back to her with equal shock on his face.   
  
"Oh my Gawd, is that my Daryl? Look, Dwight, it's my fuckin' Daryl." The leather clad villian gasped, hand instantly gripping Daryl's shoulder tightly as he approached the two sitting side by side, "An my Huh'ner too? Double fuckin' trouble you've found yourself here, Prick. If Hunny here's here, then that  means-"  
"Ne-Ne! Ne-Ne! Neeee-Neeeee!" could be heard screamed as the little red haired girl bound forward towards the only other man her mother had mistakenly let near her. 

  


[Originally posted by negandarylsatisfaction](http://tmblr.co/Znr5Fr2F9HeKs)

 

“There’s my fuckin’ Princess!” Negan  bellowed, scooping Arrow up in his arms as she nuzzled her face into his beard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the sequel to my JDM & Norman fics, WHISKEY, SWEETHEART, being released @hornsbeforehalos.tumblr.com


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TWD or any of it’s characters besides the OFC’s I’ve created. Do not repost my work anywhere without my permission.

Daryl instantly made a move to get up from his seat, but Hunter shoved him back down with her hand on his thigh, "Don't, Daryl. I'll handle it."

"What the fuck does that mean?" He mumbled, eyeing her suspiciously before returning his attention to where Negan was spinning his daughter around in his arms like he was the perfect uncle or something.   
  
She hissed at him in reply, her nails digging into his jeans as she stood and made her way over to the little girl and her Savior.   
  
"Negan, will you please put my child down?" She said politely, still smile plastered across her lips purely for Arrow's benefit.

"We're playing, mommy." He replied smoothly, snarky smile making the flames of rage lick at the sides of her eyelids.  
  
"Ne, I'm going to ask you one more time. Put, my fucking, child, down. Right now." Hunter breathed, her fists balled at the sides and her eyes closed to keep her composure.   
  
The group behind her all stared at her in disbelief before turning to look at Daryl, who gave them an equally confused look in return.  _'What in the fuck is this crazy bitch doin'?'_ __  
  
"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I don't think we like your tone, do we Arrow?" Negan returned, eyeing her up and down and snorting at her demeanor.   
But Arrow, sweet, innocent little Arrow, knew the look in her mama's eye when she reopened them to glare back at the man holding her, "Um, Ne-Ne, I think put me down."   
  
The little girl squirmed out of Negan's arms and back down to the ground at the same time Hunter snatched her arm and pulled her behind her, "Get to Daddy, now."   
  
Negan watched through a side-eyed view as the only little girl to have ever meant something to him pranced happily over to Daryl, him lifting her into his lap and wrapping his arms protectively around her. 

  


[Originally posted by sassmastersarahkv](http://tmblr.co/ZlCjEh2DjqHeX)

"Daddy, huh? The one that left you for dead? That the  _Dick-_ son you married, huh?" He chucked at his own joke, earning him an eye roll from Hunter as she crossed her arms in front of her.   
  
"Shut the fuck up, Ne." She replied, earning her more narrowed stares behind her as Rick and Daryl stood up from the table, Daryl placing Arrow into Carol's arms for safe keeping.   
  
"You don't get to call me that anymore," Negan hissed, pointer finger jabbing in her direction menacingly, earning him yet another eye roll from the redhead.   
  
"Um, excuse me, I-I don't mean to interrupt, but, um, you two know each other?" Rick stammered as he approached, looking nervously between the leather-clad man and his best friend's wife.   
  
"Oh of course, Prick! I do apologize for my rudeness. Hunter and I go way back, don't we dear?" he smirked, moving to put an arm around the woman's shoulders, but was met with a glare that made even him backtrack and hold his hands up in surrender, "Still not big on touching, I get it, doll."   
  
Daryl let out an audible growl behind them, aimed almost directly at Hunter, causing the woman to turn around and glare at your husband, "Dare, can't you see Mama's talkin'?"   
  
Hunter returned her furious gaze to Negan as she recrossed her arms, ignoring the daggers being thrown at her from her husband's irises behind her, "We do go back, Negan. Way back. So far back I don't think you even remember what the last thing I said to you was."   
  
"No, darlin', I think  _you_  forget. I fuckin' own you. Just like I own these people. Just like I own your precious little Daryl. He's mine. Your mine, regardless."  
  
Daryl's snorted, smirk appearing on his face as he wiped his chin with his index finger and thumb.   
  
"Find somethin' funny, Daryl?" Negan questioned, eyebrows lifting in amusement as he looked past Hunter's shoulder at the archer.  
  
"Yeah, I do." He grunted, shaking his head before crossing his own arms in front of him proudly.   
  
"And what's that, Daddy?" Hunter chimed, voice just as smug as Daryl's. 

  


[Originally posted by onlydarylnormanfic](http://tmblr.co/ZtYnIf2FdqgUl)

"Only person to own mah wife is me.” He growled.  
  
"Oh, Daryl, Daryl Daryl. Me and your pretty bride here and plenty of fun, didn't we, doll?" He bragged, forcefully throwing his arm around Hunter's shoulders and dragging her into his side.   
  
With the motion, though, Hunter pulled the hidden blade from the garter she'd been wearing on her thigh and drove the knife deep into Negan's rib cage. His hand instantly went for the hilt, wrapping around hers as he grunted and dropped to his knees.  
  
There was a gasp heard from the rest of the table, everyone jumping up to see the consequences of Hunter's actions.   
  
Hunter pulled the dagger out of his rib cage and plunged it into Negan's neck at the same time Simon could be heard screeching as he ran from where he'd been standing by the gate at the sight of Negan on the ground, bloody and struggling to breath.   
  
"What the fuck did you do!?" He cried, hands going into his receding hair and tugging on it with wide eyes as Daryl and Rick pushed him away from the scene.   
  
She walked back over to the table where Negan had left Lucille, snatching it up and making her way back over to the men. She held it out towards Simon, small smile on her face as she watched his reaction. Daryl and Rick released him cautiously, eyes flicking back and forth between her, the bat, and Simon.   
  
"Here," She urged, pushing Lucille forward more in her grasp, "Take it. You're Negan now."   
  
Simon disbelievingly reached out and too the bat from her, looking into her eyes with such nervousness a Chihuahua would've looked braver. She shrugged her shoulders with nonchalance before taking the blade and stabbing the corpse of the former leader once last time, directly in the temple.   
  
"Now, can I please get back to my fucking steak? I already got blood on my pretty new dress." Hunter huffed, turning around on her heels and stalking back to the table to finish her dinner.   
  
As she sat back down at the table she noticed that everyone's eyes were glued to her, mouths gaping and amazed.

  


[Originally posted by naveg-a-dor](http://tmblr.co/ZZavZs1AzL95j)

"What? He's just one man. Ya'll really thought those dipshits wanted him alive?" Hunter inquired, head tilting slightly to look at the faces of the people gawking at her as she went about finishing her mashed potatoes. 

“Why’d you have to  _kill_  him, mama!?” Arrow whined from her place in Carol’s arms, earning her her very own wide-eyed stares from the Alexandrians surrounding them, “He was just playing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to check out my sequel to my JDM & Norman fics, WHISKEY, SWEETHEART, @hornsbeforehalos.tumblr.com :)<3


	5. Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TWD or any of it’s characters besides the OFC’s I’ve created. Do not repost my work anywhere without my permission.

 

"Carol, can ya keep an eye on Arrow for a lil' bit fer me?" Daryl growled, hand on his friend's shoulder who was holding his baby girl. **  
**

"Yeah, pookie, no problem," she replied sweetly, looking up at him with a small encouraging smile.  
  
"Woman, come on." He grunted at Hunter, his large hand wrapping around her bicep.  
  
"I'm eating, Daryl. We'll talk later." Hunter replied, ignoring his grip and continuing to pick at her food.   
  
"I said 'come on,' didn' I?" He squeezed her arm and yanked her up out of her seat, the chair falling back as he made her rise. 

  


[Originally posted by onlydarylnormanfic](http://tmblr.co/ZtYnIf2FdqgUl)

The blaze in his eyes made her witty retort get stuck in her throat, becoming a dry lump she tried to swallow but failed, "Alright, Dare, I'm comin'."

He all but dragged her back to their home, throwing the door open and pushing her in before slamming it shut and forcing her against the wall, his forearm pushing against her throat dangerously.

"What he mean?" He gritted out through his clenched jaw, teeth bared in his fury.

"No-No-Nothing, Dare. Nothing like that." She stuttered, attempting to gasp for air that he was denying her.  
  
"Nuthin' like whut?" He urged, other hand coming to grip her waist and dig his nails into her sharply through the thin, blood-stained, cotton.   
  
"Daryl, please." She gasped, tears forming in her eyes at the anger she could feel him soaking her with, "Yer hurtin' me."  
  
He stared at her for a moment, eyes searching her face for answers he didn't know he really wanted to know or not. He pulled away from her in a huff, stepping away with one hand on his hip as he raked his fingers through his hair.  
  
"You fuck'd him, didn' ya?" He accused, pointing at her as her weakened knees sent her slipping down the wall to the floor.   
  
"What?" She whispered, eyes narrowing in disbelief at his accusation.  
  
"You fuck'd him, I know ya did. You's one of his wives, huh?" Daryl roared, hands shaking as he paced back and forth in front of her, "Sorry, stupid lil' whore bitch, jus' like before, huh?"  
  
More tears sprang forth from her tear ducts, but this time they were tears of her own anger. She made her self stand on shaking legs and glared at her husband, teeth gritting as she hissed, "Daryl fucking Dixon. What did you just say to me?"  
"Ya fuckin' heard me, girl! I ain't stutterin'!" He yelled back, stepping towards her and dominantly pushing his chest out against her's.  His hand went to her neck again at the same time her hand raised, her palm cracking him across the cheek and hitting his nose so hard it started to trickle blood.

"Get yer fuckin' hands off me now, Dixon. You 'member the last man who put his fuckin' hands on me? And I ain't even talkin' bout that fucker outside." She growled, watching as the memory of her stabbing Merle in the thigh for grabbing her ass tugged a smirk across his mouth as he licked his lips free of the blood. He relaxed his hand against her throat slightly as he returned her to her place against the wall, the way he crowded her space and hovered over her making her heart slam in her chest. 

  


[Originally posted by noisysunday](http://tmblr.co/ZvNN0y2KEICvh)

"He touch ya?" He questioned, free hand once again roaming against her hip and thigh.  
  
"No, Daryl. Just you." She choked out, breath hitching as she felt his hand travel under her dress and up towards her panties.   
  
"Who you belong to?" He rasped against her ear, his scruffy jaw tickling her sensitive skin.  
  
"You, husban'. Just you." She promised, relishing in the feel of his body pressed against her as his fingertips lingered over her neck and throbbing heat between her legs.  
  
"You know what I'd do if you fuck'd around on me, right?" He inquired darkly.  
  
Hunter nodded her head and swallowed, her eyes meeting his as she let a small, reassuring smile graze her face, "Same thang I'd do to you."   
  
He smirked a snort at her and nodded his head, grip around her airway increasing tenderly in agreement, "Damn right." She rolled her eyes at him, "Get off me, Dixon."  
  
He shook his head and walked her towards the stairway, dominate smirk still playing at his face until she pushed both her hands against his chest and made him step back, shaking her head and gaining her wits again, "No, Daryl. You don' get to say what you jus’ said to me anymore."  
  
"Look, wom'n, what was I s'posed to think? What he said? Ya'll go 'way back?' The fuck that even s'posed to mean?" He growled, brows furrowing as his irritation came forth again.   
  
She stepped out of his grasp and turned around, raking her fingers to the back of her head through her hair and scratching as she looked at him, "I was at the sanctuary when I had Arrow. Negan's men had found the group I was with in North Carolina, killed the men and took the women. I was 7 months pregnant," she explained nervously, watching with shaky breath as he stared back at her through the fringe of his hair, "Negan....liked me, or whatever, I guess. There was this guy, I forget his name...anyway, he tried hitting on me one night in the mess hall, grabbed my ass and told me he'd put another kid in me or something, I can't remember exactly," She stammered, beginning to pace back and forth through the living room as Daryl's eyes continued to scrutinize her, "Ne-Negan saw it, was gonna go after the guy but I didn't give him a chance. I stabbed him in the temple with my fork before Negan got anywhere close." She let out an exhale of air she'd been holding in, eyes flicking back to where her husband stood leaned up against he stair railing, arms crossed over his chest and still staring at her, "He was impressed, I guess. Asked me to marry him, 'course I said no, told him I's already married." She gave Daryl a small smile as she stopped pacing, "He...took care of me. I didn't have to work for points, got the medical treatment we needed. When my water broke, I was in labor for 16 hours, Dare, no pain medicine good enough to stop the hell that was my contractions. Do you know what that pain is like?" Her brows furrowed with her question, mentally answering herself as she shook her head and began pacing again, "He was there. The entire time, 16 hours, holding my hand."   
  
"So, lemme try an' process this, wife," Daryl interrupted, rage and jealousy and shame unraveling inside him at the thought of his pretty little wife in the pain of child birth and instead of him being there to hold her hand and coach her through it, it was basically his arch nemesis. The vision of Negan cutting his daughter's umbilical cord made bile rise in this throat, "He 'took care of you' or whatever, for nothin'. Took care of your daughter- _my daughter-_  in exchange for a smile and a handshake? I don' think so, punkin.' I know him better'n that. Tell the damn truth."   
  
She immediately stopped pacing and turned to narrow her eyes at her husband, a growl growing in her throat that made even Daryl flinch slightly, "You should know  _me_  better'n that,  _husband_ ," She gritted, her fists balling at her sides as she huffed, "Contrary to  _your_  unpopular opinion, I ain't half the whore  _you've been_  during our fuckin' marriage, now am I? And on top of that, you know  _I don't lie_ , if I fuck'd him, I'd tell ya, but I didn', and if you don't wanna believe me well then that's yer fuckin' problem, not mine."  
  
He shook his head, but looked down at the grown almost shamefully, "Jus' don't add up, Hun'er."  
  
She huffed at him again, "Look, Daryl, I don' know why he was the way he was with us at first, but he never pushed me after the first time he asked me to marry him. He jus' treated me like he did. He treated Arrow like a princess and that's what I wanted for her. Tha's what my baby deserves."   
  
Daryl looked up when her heard her voice break in time to see the tears well up in her eyes and spill over. She held a hand to her mouth to suppress the sobs, and Daryl almost couldn't stand the urge to wrap his arms around her. Something in her words make him stop though, and narrow his eyes at her again as he asked, "At  _first?"_ __  
  
"Yes, at first." She repeated, dropping her hand and wrapping her arms around her a little bit more as she looked to the ground for a moment before bringing them back up to contact with the archer's.  
  
"You wanna clarify?" He suggested, eyebrows raising sarcastically and lifting a hand in the air in a rolling gesture. 

  


[Originally posted by karen-page](http://tmblr.co/ZYSMSh2P5xLep)

Hunter's eyes shifted back down as she raised her hand to wipe her tears as she answered him, her voice almost a whisper, "Arrow got bit."   
  
"WHAT?!" Daryl exclaimed, his composure leaving him as he took as step forward and grasped his wife by the upper arms and pushed her back into the wall. Hunter placed her palms on his chest and pushed him back with all her strength as she sobbed at the man, "Daryl, please, stop."  
  
"How-How-How is she...? Wh-Wha-What?" He stammered as he let her push him away, tears welling up as grotesque image tortured his mind of his daughter decaying and dead.   
  
"She's immune."  
  
His eyes grew wider as he repeated, "What?"  
  
"She got bit while we were on a run with Negan and Simon to one of the communities he would loot. She'd wandered off like she does and someone hadn't closed the gate. One of the people there got to her before I could, pulled her away, but the damn thing got her foot. If it hadn't been for Paul..." Hunter trailed off, more tears spilling as she wiped her nose.   
  
"Paul?" Daryl interrupted, eyes narrowing, "Jesus?"  
  
"Yeah, you know him?" Hunter asked, sniffing at him as she nodded.  
  
"Saved me too. Got me outta the Sanctuary." he explained, Hunter nodding her head again in understanding before continuing.  
  
"She never turned. We waited for a week and she never turned." She choked out a laugh and shook her head and wiped her face more, "The wound healed normally. Hell, she was bouncing around in her bed so much she made Negan carry her around on his shoulders  _everywhere_  he went in the Sanctuary while she was still in bandages."  
  
Daryl couldn't help the snort of a laugh he let out at the idea of big, bad Negan carting around the fiery little girl on his shoulders with her directing him by pulling on his ears or hair. He shook his head at her and held a hand to his mouth to cover his smirk as he waited for her to continue.  
  
"He got this...scientist lookin' dude with a mullet to come in and start running 'tests' on her or whatever." She shook her head in disgust at the memory, "Negan figured he could find a cure."  
  
"Eugene." Daryl growled, suddenly back to seeing red.  
  
Hunter cocked her eyebrow, "One of yours too?"  
  
"Was. He don't really know shit about shit." He replied.  
  
"Yeah, we found that out." She confirmed, eyebrows raising with her reply, "Negan wouldn't give up though, kept pokin' my damn daughter and telling her it was for the best. I couldn't take it anymore." She wiped her face again, "I tol' 'em that we was leaving, and he blew up on me, started  _crying,_ the whole ten yards. He had a fuckin' mental breakdown and threatened to kill me and in the same sentence tried to tell me he loved me. I told him if he touched my daughter again I'd slit his throat. We snuck out that night. I killed 10 of his men and never looked back."  
  
Daryl felt a swell of pride take over him at the same time as relief set in that they were safe. He knew his wife was always self-efficient and capable of handling her own, Hell, he obtained quite a few of the scars on his body from her himself. The image of what she was capable of when it came to their child was a whole other heart-warming idea that he never expected to feel. 

  


[Originally posted by scarlettlicious](http://tmblr.co/ZK8KSi2EZztBQ)

"I'm a lot of things, Daryl Dixon, have done a shit ton of bad shit, but I ain't never,  _ever_  laid with another man besides you since the day I said my vows, and you know that." She steeled, looking to her husband as the fever returned to her eyes, "Now fuckin' apologize."  
  
Daryl looked back to the ground, pissed off and internally kicking himself for ever even attempting to doubt his wife. He mumbled his 'sorry' as he still tried to process everything she'd told him, half way paying attention as she huffed at him and went upstairs. He heard the shower running a short time later and he let himself sink onto the couch behind him with a strained exhale of breath. He closed his eyes and scrubbed his face with his hands as the front door opened up and Rick peaked his head in.   
  
"Everythang alright?" He asked, seeing the state of his brother.   
  
"Yeah, man," Daryl huffed, wiping his eyes with his fingers before removing his hands from his face and looking to Rick, "Ya'll get everything figured out out there?"  
  
"I'm thankin' so," Rick nodded, stepping in the door and closing it behind him to lean on the back of the other sofa sitting across from Daryl, "Yer girl just opened up a whole other realm of opportunities, brother."  
  
Daryl huffed a laugh as he looked out the window to see his daughter chasing Judith around in Rick's front yard with Carol and Carl, "You got no idea, man." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be sure to check out my sequel to my JDM & Norman fics, WHISKEY, SWEETHEART, @hornsbeforehalos.tumblr.com :)


	6. Part Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TWD or any of it’s characters besides the OFC’s I’ve created. Do not repost my work anywhere without my permission.

 

Hunter woke up the next morning alone, Daryl’s side of the bed messy and cold. She furrowed her brows as she sat up, scratching her head before making her way towards Arrow’s room, finding it also empty. 

_Where in the hell could those two be?’_ She thought to herself as she made her way down the stairs, her feet stepping onto the cold Linoleum at the same time that the back door opened and the pair came through the entrance. 

Hunter’s eyebrows shot up at the sight of her daughter, hair a mess of wild curls caked with blood that dripped down across her face that held one of the proudest smiles she’d ever seen.

“Mama! I shot four squirrels!” The little girl said happily, hoisting up a string with her kills laced through it to show off.

“Well, look at you, sweetpea. Gettin’ better!” Her mother praised, smiling down at Arrow and taking the string of carcasses from her.

“You gon’ tell me why my three year old knows how to shoot a damn bow?” Daryl asked, half angry and half estatic, “She too lil’ too be knowin’ that shit.”

“Obviously she’s not, Husban’,” Hunter cocked back, her eyebrow raising at the same time as she held up her daughter’s handy work, “She’s a better shot’n you.”

“Pffft” Daryl huffed, his hand moving to his daughter’s disheveled hair to rough it up, “She gets it from ‘er daddy.”

“Nah-uh, Daddy. Mama taught me.” Arrow grinned back, looking up at her mom with bright eyes, “Mama taught me errythin’!”

“Mama also taught you how to go wash your ass, too, now git in that tub before I hose you down outside,” Hunter popped, flinging a towel in her direction that Arrow dodged as she ran up the stairs.

“You mind startin’ her water for me while I start the coffee maker, babe? Too early for squirrel bodies and the stench o’ Death to not have caffeen if you ask me.”

“On it.” Daryl called back as he rushed up the stairs to help his little girl.

A few minutes later he came back down, his face and hair drenched in water that he was attempting to shake dry as he mumbled, “Sneaky little brat.”

“Gotcha, didn’ she?” Hunter chuckled back as she tossed her husband the cup towel, Daryl taking it and wiping his face off. 

“So how she know all that? Girl had those squirrels strung up so quick I thought I was watchin’ you.” Daryl asked, his fingers figiting with an invisible speck on the tile counter.

“We’ve been alone, jus’ me and her, for a while now. I couldn’ just leave her alone while I hunted, so I brought her with me. She learnt to be quiet and eventually wanned to practice with the bow.” Hunter shrugged, not really sure wehy it was so concerning for Daryl, “Figured somethin’ might happen to me sometime ‘r another, didn’ see the harm in her learnin’ to fend for herself.”

Daryl stared at his wife for a moment from behind his bangs, his voice deep and raspy when he spoke again, “You’re an amazing mom, you know that?”

  


[Originally posted by labelrousse](http://tmblr.co/ZjSqos1hp0ieq)

Hunter smiled at the unexpected sweetness, knowing words had never been Daryl’s strongest gift. She nodded her head at the compliment, looking back down to the counter as he pulled her hand over to his, “’M glad you kept her safe.”

“Me too, Dare. Me too.”

“I gotta run to make to Hilltop, she asked if she could go with me.” Daryl said after a moment of staring at their joined hands, his eyes finding hers again as he waited for her answer.

“That’ll be fine. Mind if I join ya?” She asked as she heard her daughter holler that she wanted out of the tub.

“You thank I was jus’ gon’ let you stay here ‘n be lazy while I deal with her crazy? Pffft” He teased, pulling her around the edge of the island and into his arms.

“Is Daryl Dixon afraid of a three year old?” Hunter deadpanned, eyebrow quirking up in amusement

“YESSS! Daddy’s terrimified of me! Rawr!” Arrow suddenly roared, bolting down the stairs dripping wet and butt naked with a towel flowing behind her like a cape. She ran a fast circle around the couch in the living room before darting towards Hunter, smacking into her leg with a thud as she wrapped herself around it. 

“Le’s get you dressed, crazy, then we can show daddy how  _really_  scary you can be!” Hunter laughed as she scooped the sopping girl up into her arms to carry her back upstairs. “Daddy, get the hairbrush, you’re on curl duty.” 

“NO! Nobody brush my hair!” Arrow screeched back.

 

* * *

 

“Be fuckin’ still, girl! I ain’t tryna rip the stuff out!” Daryl complained as Arrow squirmed around in the little stool she was sitting on, smacking Daryl’s legs as he tried to tame the giant fluff ball that was her hair, “How the hell do you do this?”

“Jesus Christ, Dare, stop.” Hunter rolled her eyes as she took the brush from her husband’s hand, the little girl instantly stopping her movements as her mother took over. Arrow let Hunter comb through the roots of her hair and hike the rest up into a ponytail, wrapping the elastic around the strands with ease on the top of her head, “There. Done.”

“Wasn’t so hard, was it daddy?” Arrow snorted back with as much attitude as her mother, sticking her tongue out at his annoyed face.

“Well I’m sorry, smart ass, I ain’t a proffessional girly girl like ya mama.” Daryl stuck his tongue out right back at her. 

“Cuz you’re a stinky boy!” Arrow replied.

“Tha’s right. All boys are stinky.” Daryl agreed, crossing his arms with smug satisfaction. 

“No, daddy, jus’ yew.” Arrow clarified with that no-it-all tone to her voice again.

“Jesus Christ, this is what I have to look forward to?” Daryl huffed, throwing his hands up in defeat as he retreated from the bathroom.

“Better or Worse!” Hunter called back.

“Ya’ll  _better_  hurry up or I’mma leave ya’ll!” Daryl hollered in response from the bottom of the steps. 

“We’re coming!” Both girls chimed back in unison.

 

* * *

 

“Look, Daddy, that’s a tree! That’s a flower, That’s a deer! Look, mama! A deer! Daddy, shoot it! Shoot it!” Arrow screeched, bouncing around the cab of the truck and crawling all over Daryl while he was driving.

“Can’t shoot while I’m tryna steer, Aare, now sit still.” Daryl chuckled back, swatting the girl from his lap and back into her seat between the two.

“Mama! Shoot it!” 

“I ain’t shootin’ shit from the window, Arrow Rae, now sit yer butt down!” Hunter replied, forcing the girl to sit in the seat correctly.

“Ya’ll suck.” Arrow huffed, crossing her arms in anger and pouting.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Daryl huffed, shaking his head before side-eyeing his wife, “This’ your fault.”

“What’s my fault? She’s adorable.” Hunter deadpanned with a smirk.

“She’s definately a Dixon,” Carl chimed in from his spot in the back seat, snorting back a laugh as he listensed to the little family bicker. 

“Shut your mouth, Carl, ain’t nobody ask you.” Daryl grunted with his own grin, his hand reaching over his daughter to smack his wife on the thigh playfully as he continued to make their way to the sister community.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, no, nope, I will not have that woman on my premises.” Gregory stammered hotly, his emotions getting the best of him as he caught sight of Hunter and Arrow climbing out of the truck.

“An’ why not?” Daryl growled in reply, his voice deep as he advanced towards the ‘leader.’

  


[Originally posted by onlydarylnormanfic](http://tmblr.co/ZtYnIf2FdqgUl)

“Last time she was here she killed three of my men! She’s a psychopath is what she is!” Gregory continued to accuse, his finger pointing at Hunter as the fear splayed across his face before he moved to point at the little girl “And that’s Negan’s daughter!”

“That’s  _my_  daughter.” Daryl roared back, fist jerking Gregory up by the tie, “She’s  _my_  blood, and tha’s  _my_  wife, you gotta prollem with that?”

“She killed three of my men!”

“Because they left the fuckin’ gate open and my daughter almost got killed!” Hunter clarified, crossing her arms and cocking her hip out as she shook her head at his incompetence

“Yeah! Got me bit!” Arrow roared in her own angry voice.

“Got you what?” Gregory questioned, confusion encasing his face as he peered down at the little girl who was stalking up to her daddy’s side. 

“You got me bit by those stinky things and I was sick for a week! I don’t like you!” Hunter yelled, her tiny foot stomping on his toe. 

“What’s goin’ on here, Daryl?” A voice suddenly sounded from behind Gregory, who instantly relaxed upon hearing it. 

“Jesus, y-y-you were here when this woman k-killed-” He started, but was cut off by Arrow again.

“JEEBUS!” The little girl squealed, running towards the long-haired man who leaned down to engulf her tiny frame in a bear hug.

“Arrow! Is that you! Look at how you’ve grown!” Paul laughed back as he rose to his feet with her in his arms, her hands instantly invading his hair to tug and pull on it as they made their way back towards Gregory and Hunter.

“You-You-You....” Greggory attempted to compain.

Ignoring him, Paul pushed past Gregory to stand in front of him, smirk playing on his lips as he examined Hunter before his eyes flicked back to Daryl, “So it’s true, huh? The notorious Hunter finally killed Negan?”

“Notorious?” Daryl mumbled, eyeing his wife suspiciously.

“Deader’n a doornail.” Hunter nodded. 

“She stabbed him in the throat!” Arrow squealed in Paul’s arms, the man looking back to her with his nose scrunched in amusement.

“I see you are just as blunt as ever,” Paul laughed as he sat the girl down, Arrow moving swiftly to hang from her daddy’s utility belt until he picked her back up into his arms. 

“This my Daddy, Jeebus. His name’s Daryl.” Arrow said proudly, her tiny hand moving to cup her father’s scruffy face. 

“Daddy, huh?” Jesus’ eyebrows about shot up to have tea with his hairline as he choked out an embarrassed laugh, “That’s unexpected.”

“Ya know, that’s what everyone else said too.” Hunter snorted, moving to stand closer to her husband, peering up at him with a shit-eating-grin before they followed Jesus to where the supplies were kept.

“Tol’ ya I got half the damn population thankin’ I’m gay cuz yer ass.” Daryl mumbled as he intertwined his hand with his wife’s as they walked, not seeing the curious expression still lingering on Gregory’s face where he was left behind them. 


	7. Part Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TWD or any of it’s characters besides the OFC’s I’ve created. Do not repost my work anywhere without my permission.

 

 

Jesus led the group to one of the trailers  in the middle of the community, knocking on the door loudly as they all piled onto the porch. Maggie Rhee opened the door to greet them, smiling widely at Jesus before letting out a squeak at the sight of Daryl.

“Been too long, Daryl. You should come see us more.” She drawled in her deep southern accent as she wrapped her arms around the archer before turning her attention to Hunter and Arrow, “And who might this be?”

Daryl let out a cough to clear his throat as he stepped back to introduce them, “This’s my wife, Hun’er and this is my daught-”

“Woah now, now back up a minute, Dixon...what did you just say?” Maggie balked, eyebrows raising quickly and mouth gaping.

Hunter rolled her eyes at her husband at the same time he rolled his, “Yes, Mags, I’m married. Been married. And to answer ya next question, ya never asked.”

“And that’s yer-”

“I’m his daughter.” Arrow answered proudly, beaming smile up at the woman who continued to look amazed. 

“You gon’ invite us in or leave us out here in the heat?” Daryl asked impatiently, earning him a smack on the arm from Maggie before she moved aside to let them into her home. 

She lead everyone to the table in the living area of the trailer, and they all piled around in the chairs as she put the giant pot of spaghetti in the middle of the table top. 

Daryl wasted no time in serving himself.

“Daddy, yer gonna choke!” Arrow giggled as she watched her father devour his plate before anyone else even had lifted their forks. 

  


[Originally posted by negandarylsatisfaction](http://tmblr.co/Znr5Fr28LBrDJ)

“Jesus Christ, Daryl Wayne, have some fuckin’ manners” Hunter tisked, smacking his arm with the back of her hand.

Maggie’s fork fell out of her hand at the same time that her and Paul’s mouths dropped open. Daryl immediately groaned.

“ _Wayne?”_ Maggie balked, her eyes the size as saucers before a beaming smile creeped over her face, “God  _Damnit!_  I told Glenn! I fuckin’ told him! I hope he’s rollin’ over in his fuckin’ grave!” 

Daryl noticeably tensed at the speaking of the man whom he’d gotten killed, but Maggie continued, giggling at Hunter’s confused expression, “Glenn and I had a bet goin’ fer years, tryna figure out his middle name. He never would tell us, though.”

Hunter let out a small laugh as she looked at her husband, “He’s always hated it.”

“Fuckin’ hate you too, righ’ now.” Daryl grunted before shoveling another heap of pasta in his mouth, the tips of his ears blood red as they poked out from his hair. 

“Be nice to mama!” Arrow commanded, throwing a piece of her meatball at her father. Maggie and Paul both let out barking laughs at the girl’s attitude. 

“Girl, I’mma wear yer ass out if yew don’ watch that mouth.” Daryl scolded, pointing his fork in his daughters direction.

“Be nice to mama and I won’t have to be mean to you, Daddy.” Arrow retorted, narrowing her eyes smugly.

“Arrow Rae, listen to yer father.” Hunter chastised, eyes never leaving her plate as she twirled noodles around her fork. Arrow sunk back in her seat but stuck her tongue out at her dad when he turned his head to his wife, earning her another chuckle from Maggie and Paul.

“She’s just like you, Daryl.” Paul commented, shaking his head, “Can see where she gets it from.”

“She got it from her mama,” Daryl corrected, shaking his head at Hunter as she looked up at him from her lashes sweetly, “Mean as shit.”

“Someone’s gotta keep you in line, Dixon.” Maggie smirked as she gathered her own bite of food, “Glenn would have loved ‘er.”

Daryl continued to stare into his wife’s eyes, and she could see emotions clouding them at the mention of his friend again. Hunter cleared her throat and turned her head to Maggie, “I’m sorry for your loss, hun. Daryl told me-”

“Thank you, dear. I appreciate it, but I’m done being sorry fer myself. He woudln’a wanned it that way.” Maggie replied, her head cocking to the side with her smile affectionately, “And it’s good to know that bastard got what he deserved.”

“My mama stabbed him in the throat!” Arrow exclaimed, jumping up in her chair again happily, “He didn’ listen to her and he knew better.”

“Arrow Rae!” Hunter barked, scowling again at her child who instantly stilled.

“When ya gon’ teach that girl some fuckin’ decency?” Daryl growled, glaring at Hunter.

“It’s fine, Daryl, really.” Maggie insisted, giving him a small smile.

“She’s a fuckin’ savage.” Daryl complained.

“How did he ‘know better’?” Paul questioned. Hunter went to open her mout to reply but Arrow cut her off.

“People who don’t listen to my mama die.” Arrow giggled with a shrug before shoving her last bit of food into her mouth, “Mama, I’m tired.” 

The rest of the table was staring at Hunter, who looked down with a blush before setting her napkin beside her plate and moving to stand to get her daughter, seemingly ignoring them. She gathered the girl in her arms and sat back down in her seat, her attention devoted to cleaning Arrow’s face of all traces of her messy dinner. 

  


[Originally posted by grimesftwinchester](http://tmblr.co/Zday8i25GSJq-)

“I could watch her tonight, if ya’d like,” Maggie suggested, her eyes tenderly laid on Arrow, who was slowly falling asleep in her mother’s arms.

Daryl choked out a cough before grunting, “Ya ain’t gotta do that.”

“It’s no trouble, I need the practice anyway,” Maggie concured, her hand smoothing her shirt down over her protruding bump before she looked to Hunter, “Please?”

Hunter’s mouth fell open for a minute as she gaped at her, and she forced it shut for a second before looking to Daryl and then back to her, “Um, sure, if you want to.”

“Yes!” Maggie squealed in delight, balling her fists up by her mouth like a child who just won the prize, “Jesus, go get me the pack and play from Enid, please!”

Paul chuckled at her excitement but did as she said, returning quickly from next door and setting it up for her.

“She’ll prolly sleep for the rest of the night, but if she wakes up just let us know.” Hunter promised as she laid her down in the blankets, Arrow instantly nuzzling under the covers and cracking her mouth open to let out a snore. 

“Don’ worry ‘bout it, girl, I got this.” Maggie assured, ushering her, Daryl, and Paul to the door so Paul could escort them to the visitors rooms at Barrington.

“Ya sure?” Daryl rasped as he stood in the doorway, reluctant to leave.

“Ya git, Dixon. Go spend time with yer wife.” Maggie shoo’d, chucking a dishtowel at him before he retreated. 

* * *

Hunter couldn’t help but smirk at the way Paul gazed at her husband as he lead them towards the giant building in the center of the community, Daryl obviously oblivious. The man’s eyes never left Daryl’s frame, and she could almost sense the disappointment rolling off at him with the realization that Daryl was taken property. She did her best to contain her giggles as he showed them to their room for the night, but the moment Daryl closed and locked the door she erupted.

“So funny, wom’n?” Daryl grunted, cocking an eyebrow behind his bangs at her in his confusion.

“That poor boy!” She gasped, sides cramping from rumbles still leaking out of her.

“Wut?”

“He’s got the most lovey dovey eyes for you, Husban’! AHAHAHAHAHA” THere were tears streaking her face now.

“Stop.” Daryl groaned, rolling his eyes as she continued on.

“Oh, Daryl! AHA- Wh-Wh-What have you been doin’ all this time to these people?”

“Not fuckin’ helpin’, Hun’er!” Daryl griped, ridding himself of his vest and shirt.

“He looked like-AHA-he wanted to-AHEE-eat you alive! BAHAHA!”

“I’m warnin’ yew!” He pointed a dangerous finger at her that she paid no attention to as she began stripping her self of her own clothes while still shaking uncontrollably with the laughter.

“Bet you he’d give it to you nice, honey, baha, let you take control an’ errythang.” 

  


[Originally posted by perswrites](http://tmblr.co/ZipJ1k23G6NSz)

“Girl,” He warned again, dropping his pants, leaving him in his boxers as he watched her start to climb into the bed, ass peaking out at him from under her sleep shirt and panties that she’d changed into.

“Prolly gives hea-” Hunter started again, but she was cut off by a  _whoosh_  of air leaving her lungs as Daryl leaped at her, knocking her on her back on the mattress, springs bouncing them both until Daryl locked his arms on either side of her head.

“Yer gonna git it, girl.” Daryl husked, his voice low and dangerous, just like she liked.

“You gon’ give it to me,  _Daddy_?” Hunter quirked, her hips instinctively bucking up into his, her cunt immediately dampening upon feeling him on top of her.

“Mhm, an’ only you, too.” He promised, grinding down into her as he lowered his mouth to nip at her jaw.

“Well, aren’t you the sweetest, darlin’?” She teased, her fingers dancing over his back, nails leaving red marks along the scars there.

“Mhm,” He mumbled back, his mouth moving south towards her neck as his hands gripped the hem of her shirt and began to work it upwards. It was over her head in moments and he made quick work of attaching his mouth to one of her pretty pink nipples, his tongue laving and lapping at it until it hardened.

“Fuck, Dare,” Hunter whispered breathlessly, her chest heaving against his lips as they worked her over while he wound one hand through her hair and the other drifted towards her wetness. 

“Mmmm,”He moaned upon feeling her fluids through her thin panties, his fingers moving expertly through her folds to push into her body with little resistance. Her hips bucked again to meet his thrust as she moaned a little louder for him when he curved his fingers into her. 

Before she had a chance to truly enjoy his ministrations, though, he lifted up onto his haunches and hooked a arm around her back, quickly flipping her over and pushing a yelp of surprise out of her mouth. His fist tangled back into her hair and he cocked her head up as he loomed over her again as he rid her of her underwear. 

Her face was flushed and she was panting, her body almost humming with anticipation as his mouth lowered down to her ear as his body molded to the curve of hers. His hot, moist breath sending shivers throughout her. 

  


[Originally posted by greenhousefullofblue](http://tmblr.co/ZRAzae2J3nGnW)

“Mouthy little bitch, ya know that?” He rasped, rutting his cock between her ass cheeks. She wasn’t sure when or how, but he’d gotten his boxers off at some point in time. 

“You love it.” She replied back, earning her a sharp tug on her hair from her husband that made her smirk.

“Mmmm, you jus’ love pissin’ me off”

“Yer angry face turns me on, I can’t help it.” Hunter giggled lightly, burring her face into the pillow to stifle a moan that trickled out of her from the feeling of his dick pushing against her skin.

“Hmmmm,” Daryl hummed, lurching himself and her upwards, as his hand was still gripping her locks, her back arching incredibly as he gripped his shaft to rub it against her entrance.

“Please, baby,” She whined, her eyes closing at the feeling of his thick head starting to penetrate her. 

“Please what?” He smirked.

“Please, fuck me.” She begged.

Daryl entered her slowly, the arch of her back driving him as deep as he could as a shutter of arousal shivered through the both of them. Their bodies always had fit together like a puzzle, one being the perfect size for the other. He drug himself out of her just as agonizingly slow, the whimper in her voice tilting his self control as he held just the head inside of her. 

“You gon’ apologize?” He rasped, the hand that had been steady on her hip moving to grip the base of him as he teased her.

“Fuck, Daryl,” She whined, teeth gritting together as her muslces squeezed around him, “Jus’ fuck me.”

“Naw, you wanna talk all that shit, why don’ you talk some more now, Hun?”

“God I hate you,” She groaned as she tried to buck pack against him.

“Not everythan’ about me though, righ’?” He smirked, rotating his cock around inside her, pulling another moan from her lungs as he held her hips still, “You love Daddy’s dick, don’ ya?”

Daryl usually didn’t play to much with her calling him that, but he also knew exactly how to get her exactly how he wanted her.

“Fuck, Daryl,” She panted, eyes rolling to the back of her head. He knew she was putty, inching closer and closer to what he wanted her to say.

“Jus’ say it and you’ll get what ya want.”

She whined again, and he pulled all the way out of her, sitting back on his thighs to prevent her from forcing herself on him. 

“FUUUUCK, Daryl, pleaseeeee,” She begged again.

“Say it.”

“I’m sorry, okay? Geeze, now pleaseeee.” She broke, and he smacked her ass one good time before sinking back inside her where he belonged. 

“Tha’s it, girl. Take it.” He growled, lowering himself over her again to nip at her shoulder and earlobe.

“Fuck, fuck,  _fuck”_ She keened, her hands fisting the sheets below her as she held on when his hips picked up speed, “Like, that, Daddy.”

  


[Originally posted by marykagiannis](http://tmblr.co/Ztkkkl25S7kS6)

“Yeah, jus’ like that, huh? Jus’ like that,” He husked as he continued pistoning into her, short grunts and gasping breaths soon replacing all symbalance of words. Their bodies moved together, urging the other on until both of their animalistic needs began spiraling down around them. 

“Fuck, Hun’er, gonna nut.” 

“Don’ you fuckin’ dare, Dixon, I’m not even close yet!”

“Fuckin’ helllllll,” He groaned, jerking himself out of her quickly to fist his girth again to hold off his orgasm. She rolled over onto her back before lifting up and flipping them and crawling to stretch her thighs across his chest.

“Get me closer and I’ll ride yer cock, baby.” She cooed as Daryl’s hands fixed themselves on her hips to pull her cunt to his waiting mouth.

His lips wrapped around her clit in no time, her body instantly shaking as it reared forward at the touch of his tongue. The swirled around her swollen bundle of nerves with a combinations of flicks and licks that drove her over every single time he’d done it, a chorography he’d dreamed of and never forgot during their years apart. It took only a few minutes before he felt the increase of slick dribbling down his beard, her breathing harsh and labored.

“Fuck, Dare, gonna-” She gasped, scrambling to pull herself away from his mouth only to have him strengthen his grip on her. The sweet taste of her release was something that Daryl had missed just as much as the woman herself, and he internally beat the shit out of himself for not doing this to her every day that they’d been reunited. Her shakes became deeper and more vibrant as her completion crest over her, igniting sparks in her as she gushed into his mouth. The wail that escaped her had his cock jumping and throbbing and leaking, and when she finally calmed down and he extracted his mouth from her heat, he instantly pushed her body down on top of him. 

“Ride it like ya promised, mama,” He rasped as he guided her down onto him, her head thrown back as the blunt head of him dug into her deepest parts. She quickly found her rhythm as she moved back and forth, soaking him with the mess that he’d created with his mouth. 

“Fuck yeah, Hunny, tha’s it.” He encouraged her as he guided her hips in a swiveling motion, his eyes fluttering closed as he neared his peak more and more with every rotation.

“Come on, Dare, give it to me,” She breathed as she began to bounce up and down. He anchored his feet behind her and met her with his own thrusts, hands moving to grope her heavy breasts and pinch her nipples to earn himself a loud moan that tightened her walls against him and gave him the last shock he needed to spill into her. 

“FUCK!” He shouted as he filled her, his orgasm crashing through him with such force he raised up off the bed and held her to him tightly until the twitches subsided.

They were both still catching their breath, still attached to each other when the door to the room was almost ripped off the hinges, the flimsy lock no match for the furious, terrified woman who burst into the room.

“Daryl, Hun’er! Arrow’s gone!” Maggie screeched, tears streaming down her face in horror. 

  


[Originally posted by lucidoamor](http://tmblr.co/Z678Un2BwrdL9)

 

* * *


	8. Part Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TWD or any of it’s characters besides the OFC’s I’ve created. Do not repost my work anywhere without my permission.

“What d’you mean, she’s  _gone?”_ Hunter screeched, eyes widening as she scrambled off the bed to find her clothes. Daryl instantly had his pants on with lightning speed.

“She’s gone! Hun’er I swear she was fine , I went to check on her and-”Maggie choked, her hands moving to cover her face as she sobbed. Anxiety and Anger trembled through Hunter’s frame as she darted out of the room and outside, where a large group had already been assembled by Paul to conduct a search of the grounds. 

“Gregory’s missing too,” Paul informed as he ran over towards them, his eyes wild and just as frantic, “You think he would take her?”

“Why would he?” Daryl gritted out, trying to contain his composure as Hunter got more and more irritated and worried as the minutes passed and her baby was no where to be found.

“Because she’s fucking immune and I guarantee you he thinks he can find a cure.” Hunter huffed, her hands fisting her hair as she sank to the ground while everyone gasped.

“Immune?” Maggie stuttered, eyes the size of golf balls.

“Yes, you stupid bitch, immune. Do you know what that means?” Hunter barked, anger seizing her ability to control her temper as she glared up at her from the dirt, “That sick fucking bastard took her because of you!”

“Hun’er, I-” Maggie started as Hunter pulled herself back to her feet, a terrified look in her eyes as she watched Hunter stalk up to her and get in her face.

“If anything happens to my baby, you neglectful bitch, you won’t be having yours, do you understand me?” The malice in her tone made everyone step back for a second, and Daryl quickly reached out for his wife’s arm to pull her away from the horrified mother-to-be, “I will stomp you into the ground so fucking hard I’ll make what Negan did to your husband look like grunt work.”

“Hunter!” Daryl snapped, jerking the woman away from Maggie, “Stop!”

  


[Originally posted by californiaeargasm](http://tmblr.co/ZRRUFi20D9FHW)

“No! Fuck you! Fuck all of you! I had her safe! I had her perfectly safe until I decided to trust you all! I leave her alone for three fuckin’ hours and all of a sudden she’s fuckin’ missing!? Find my God-damned daughter, Daryl! Or I swear to God-”

The resounding  _crack_  that came from the back of Daryl’s hand smacking against the side of Hunter’s face silenced everyone around them. Her face jerked to the side as the red hand print instantly blossomed on the side of her cheek. The glare Daryl received upon her moving her head back towards him was enough to make him slightly regret his decision.

“Pull yerself tha fuck together, Hun. We’ll get her back, ya know we will.”

“I will burn this place to the fuckin’ ground if we don’t, Dixon.” Hunter promised roughly, her eyes still cold and heartless as she walked away from him towards one of the cars parked near the gates.

Daryl shook his head at her as she stomped away, fighting back his own outburst in order to keep his wife in line had never been his strong suit.

“Daryl, we’ll find her,” Paul assured, his kind eyes holding Daryl’s stare with a nod, “We’ve already radioed Rick and Simon, you know we’ll find them.”

“Ya’ll best pray we do,” Daryl snarled, his nostrils flaring as his eyes moved from Paul to Maggie, “Cuz I don’ thank I’mma be able to hol’ my wife back if ya don’t.”

* * *

“PUT ME DOWN! NOW!” Arrow screeched, fighting against Gregory’s hold on her as he carried her through the woods.

“Will you be quiet? Those things are near by!” Gregory shushed, his hand moving to be placed in front of the girl’s mouth. He only needed to get her to the little cabin that he new the scientist was holding up in, “You’re gonna be what saves me, little girl, don’t you want that?”

Arrow responded by biting into the man’s hand as hard as she could with her little teeth, successfully breaking the skin and earning her a smack from Gregory.

“Be quiet, you little brat, or I swear I’ll leave you out here.”

“My mama’s gon’ kill you!” Arrow shouted, still fighting against him as he pulled her onto the porch of the run down shack.

“Eugene! I know you’re here, please, let me in!” Gregory yelled, banging on the door and fathering the attention of a couple dead ones prowling near by, “Open the door!”

 

* * *

Hunter made the trip to The Sanctuary in half the time it normally would, pushing the truck she was driving as far as the engine’s governor would allow. The light was just starting to break over the horizon and peak through the trees as the gates to the compound were pushed open to allow her through. She was met by both Simon and Dwight as she climbed out of the cab of the vehicle, the two men baring equally grave faces. Simon’s eyes were red and puffy, obviously from crying and he couldn’t stop himself from wrapping Hunter up in his arms and squeezing her even though he knew remembered she wasn’t fond of physical contact. She stiffened in his embrace but let him hold her for a moment, knowing that he had just a big of a soft spot for her daughter as Negan had had. He let her pull away after a second and she looked up at him with the same coldness he’d never forget, but he still managed to crack a smile.

“We’ll find her, Hun’er, we’ve got the entirety of The Saviors lookin’ fer her.”

Hunter felt the tears well up again as she nodded, fighting them back as she turned to Dwight, “Gregory’s got her. He knows about her blood.”

“I wonder if he still thinks Mullet’s a scientist, what’s his name?” Simon questioned, his eyebrow quirking up. 

“Eugene. I know where he’s been stayin’. Light’s out now, so it’ll be easier to track ‘em.” Dwight nodded, harnessing his bow, well,  _Daryl’s bow_ , onto his shoulder.

“You bring them all to me, De, alive. You bring my girl back home to me and you bring that coward to his fucking death sentence, you hear me?”

  


[Originally posted by americanpsychoaf](http://tmblr.co/ZhDQ0h2JAejG3)

“Yes ‘mam.” he promised, Hunter nodding at him before he crawled into one of the armed jeeps they kept at the ready. 

Simon lead her inside The Sanctuary for the first time in over a year, the air of the compound still smelling the same even though it was thick with the tension. Everyone there knew who Hunter was, knew Arrow to be the fiery child their former leader would dote on day in and day out. The workers of the community all fell quiet as she approached the railing overlooking the canteen, their cautious eyes darting to and away from her as they didn’t know what to expect from the angry redhead who was once one of them.

“No kneeling? Doesn’t feel the same anymore,” Hunter mused as she looked around the area. The hostility was still thick but she knew it was because of her presence, but she could still sense that this was usually a more relaxed environment than what it had been under Negan’s rule.

“S’not supposed to, Hun.” Simon replied, a small smile pealing across his lips, “I ain’t tryna be a dictator ‘round here.”

“Good. You were never any good at it.” Hunter teased, a small smirk playing at her own lips. 

“Nawh, I play a good game though.” He chuckled back, scrubbing his beard with his hands, “Had  _Ne_  convinced at least.”

“Touche’“ Hunter admitted, looking from him back over the crowd who had gone back to what they were doing.  _This_  was what she was expecting when they’d first found her and promised her everything. 

“You wanna head out? Prolly can canvas the area and meet up with Dwight after a while.”

“Yeah, alrigh’. Les’ go.” Hunter nodded, turning back towards the exit.

 

* * *

“My mama’s gon’ kill you both! Take me back, Genie! Take me back!” Arrow screamed, furious little terror kicking and pummeling both men as she stood before them. Arrow knew she hated the man with the weird, stupid hair, Genie-she called him, because he had been the one to poke and prod her with needles when they stayed with NeNe. She knew he was a scaredy cat and she knew her mama was gonna hurt him if he didn’t get her home from the other man. 

Gregory had given up his attempts to silence and subdue her, the pain of her poking him in the eye and biting him multiple times still stinging. There were a number of walkers banging at the door and windows, scaring the living shit out of him but not seeming to face the small demon-spawn.

“They said she’s got immunity, Ernest, we’ve got a gold mine here.” Gregory licked his lips as he turned to the other man, who looked at him with a blank stare.

“She does contain a defect in her genome that renders a walker bite ineffective, yes, but there’s nothing I can do to help you use that to your benefit, sir.” Eugene responded in kind, his gaze altering from void to remorseful as he peered at Arrow.

“Wh-Wha-What are you saying? You don’t want to save the  _world?”_

“He not a scienfist, stupid,” Arrow scoffed, rolling her eyes at him with her hand on her hips, the very embodiment of attitude as Gregory’s jaw dropped to the floor “He’s a faker.”

 

* * *

Dwight was creeping through the woods around the cabin, trying to be as quiet as he possibly could to not alert the walkers that were pressing into the dilapidated building. There were approximately a dozen of them, but he only had six arrows left from the set that he’d brought, having to defend himself already on his way there. He shot three in quick succession, earning him the unwanted attention of a couple of the rotting corpses that were nearby. He emptied the rest of the quiver into the oncoming walkers and advanced on the rest, knifing them quickly before busting through the already wrecked door. 

The sound of Arrow’s scream instantly echoed through the room, Gregory snatching her up quickly to attempt to hide behind where Eugene had stood. 

“DeDe! Help me!” Arrow screeched, fighting against Gregory’s hold on her as best she could. 

“Let ‘er go, you piece of shit!” Dwight growled angrily as Eugene instantly moved away and cowered against the sofa. 

“This girl here’s an anomaly, Dewayne, you know what we could-” Gregory started, but Dwight cut him off quickly as he strode towards them. He grasped Arrows extended arm and pulled him out of Gregory’s arms with little to no resistance from him, the sneer on his face enough to blanch the man’s face and scare the shit out of him. 

“This lil’ girl is a child, Gregory, you fuckin’ psychopath.” Dwight snapped, drawing his pistol from the back of his pants to aim it at his head.

“I-I-I was just trying to help people,” Gregory insisted.

“Liar!” Arrow yelled, grasping onto Dwight’s shirt with her tiny fists, “Yer lyin’!”

Dwight motioned with the end of the gun for Eugene and Gregory to sit on the couch as he radioed Simon that he’d found Arrow. He gave the coordinates over the walkie and both Simon and Rick guaranteed they were enroute. Both captives were quivering messes by the time they heard the rumble of the motorcycle approaching. 

  


[Originally posted by noisysunday](http://tmblr.co/ZvNN0y2IOPYqz)

Daryl busted through the door, crossbow aimed, as soon as the engine cut out, his daughter practically flying out of Dwight's arms and into his. His knees buckled and he dropped to the floor. 

“Daddy!” Arrow sobbed into his leather jacket, her tiny arms circling his neck and squeezing as hard as she could.

“Baby girl, Than’ God, Than’ God!” He blubbered into her hair, kissing every part of her head that he could. He didn’t care who saw the tears screaming down his face, he was just glad his daughter was in his arms again. 

“My baby? Where’s my baby?!” could be heard from Hunter the moment the sound of another truck  ceased, and Daryl stood on his shaky feet to carry his little girl out to her mother. The gasp of relief that left Hunters body was Earth shattering as she let out a wail as she rushed them. Daryl’s free arm that wasn’t gripping Arrow instantly wrapped around his wife, his hand tangling in her frizzed hair as she clutched onto them both for dear life. Arrow moved to cling to her mama just as Hunter’s legs gave out and the three of them dropped back to the ground. 

“My baby, my beautiful baby!” Hunter cried, her hands smoothing the hair out of her girl’s face to check for injuries, “you’re okay, you’re okay.”

“Mama, he was gonna hurt me!” Arrow continued to cry, her face buried in her mothers chest for security. 

“He ain’t gon’ hurt ya now, baby girl, I promise,” Daryl assured her, stroking her hair as Dwight moved the men out of the cabin towards the van Rick had pulled in. 

“She’s keeping the cure from us! Why don’t you want to help save the world?!” Gregory shouted as he was pushed away from the trio, Hunter’s head snapping in his direction at the sound of his voice. She stood on her feet and stalked towards him, Arrow still firmly in her arms. Daryl was fairly sure she would have killed them both on the spot if it wasn’t for him grabbing the hand that was going for her gun in her waistband.

“Hun’er, stop. We’ll get them back to Alexandria. Our girl needs us righ’ now.” Daryl urged, tugging on her arm to pull her away. 

“I’m going to fuckin’ kill you, you bastards,” Hunter spit, venom of her words making Gregory cringe and Eugene whimper, “Watch you both turn dead slowly.”

* * *


	9. Part Nine

Daryl held onto his girls without release all the way back to Alexandria. He had never been so scared in his life. He’d tried to compare the emotions of losing the daughter he only recently found out he had to the memory of losing his wife but even then it didn’t add up. He mentally cursed himself over and over for leaving her alone but at the same time he knew it wasn’t Maggie’s fault. Gregory played stupid but Daryl always knew there was something hidden behind the bravado he tried to present. His body was still shaking with adrenaline as he clutched Arrow’s body to his chest with one arm while the other was secured around Hunters waist as her head lay on his shoulder while she stared at the child and stroked her hair. 

They arrived back to their home community before nightfall, Rick and the rest of the caravan pulling Eugene and Gregory from the back of the truck they’d been loaded into and shoving them both to the ground. The residents of Alexandria all gathered themselves around the center of the town, curious eyes shifting as they waited to see what was going on. 

“What’s going on, Daryl?” Carol asked as she approached, confusion furrowing her brows as she gazed upon the two men who were hogtied in the dirt.

“Auntie Carol!” Arrow beamed, her tiny fingers grabbing for the woman as she practically jumped out of Daryl’s arms and into Carol’s. 

“These two assholes thought they were gonna take my kid,” Hunter sneered, moving towards where Gregory lay face down on the ground to kick him hard in the ribs with her boot. 

Eugene whimpered where he lay, tears springing from his eyes as he exclaimed, “Mrs. Dixon, you have to believe me, I wasn’t gonna-”

“You did before, you useless sack of shit, and don’t think I don’t remember it.” Hunter snapped, crouching down with her forearms rested on her knees as she sneered at him, “You poked and prodded my daughter and lied to everyone so you could save your fat ass. Now you’re going to pay for it.”

 

  


[Originally posted by londoncapsule](http://tmblr.co/ZYKh6w2KKC7vI)

 

“Hun’er,” Rick drawled as he approached, hands on his hips and a stern look on his face, “What’re you about to do?”

“Kill these fucking bastards, Rick, like I should have done a long time ago.”

“Ya ain’ gotta do that, we could-”

“You could what, Rick, lock ‘em up? Pffft.” She scoffed, shaking her head as Simon strode up to the group, Lucille perched on his shoulder as he looked to her.

“You sure ‘bout this Hun?” Simon asked, looking at the two cowards waiting to meet their fate.

“Give me the damn bat, Si. Daryl, take Arrow inside.” Hunter instructed, watching Daryl as he reluctantly nodded before carrying their daughter towards the house. 

“THAT LITTLE BRAT IS IMMUNE, PEOPLE! THIS WOMAN IS KEEPING A CURE FROM US!” Gregory shouted after them from his place in the dirt, a feeble attempt to get someone to save him. Hunter could feel the suspicious eyes on her, ear the small gasps that escaped a few of the surrounding people’s mouths. Simon kicked Gregory in the same side that Hunter had, pulling a loud, pitiful groan of pain from the man. 

“Let me make this clear,” Hunter called out, eyes scanning the waiting faces around her as she elevated her voice so they could hear, “If any of you is a scientist, a  _real_  scientist, with your fuckin’ PhD in your back pocket, then I will consider letting you near my daughter. However,” Hunter paused, gripping the handle of the barbed-wired bat Simon had extended to her, “If you try to  _kid nap_  my fucking child,  _hurt her when you have no idea what you’re doing,_  then this is what will happen to you.”

With the end of her sentence she swung the bat high in the air, over Gregory’s cowering form, and brought it down across his face. The screams of the onlookers rang out as blood and brains and bone scattered and spilled across the asphalt, the crunch of skull echoing through Hunters ears as she lifted the bat again and again, fluids spraying across her face and matting into her hair. It wasn’t until the mess that was attached to Gregory’s shoulders was unrecognizable as a human head that she stopped, pausing for another moment before turning the menacing weapon on Eugene.

“You fucking coward,” She snarled, her body seething and shaking in her anger towards the lying bastard who made her believe she’d been doing the right thing when she allowed him to almost kill her child. He was of course bawling like a baby, tears and snot streaming down his face as he attempted to cover his head. His hands were no protection, though, as Hunter raised the bat again and brought it down over him, his hands breaking first before half of his scalp was pulled off his skull as his hair tangled into the barbs of Lucille.

“Can’t even fucking die with some dignity,” Hunter growled as the groan of the half-alive man pissed her off even more. She worked his skull over just as thoroughly as she did Gregory’s, his stupid hair that was tangled in the wire flying through the air as she bashed and bashed and bashed. It wasn’t until Rick had finally had enough of the showcase that he pulled her away.

“It’s over, Hun’er, it’s done.” He drawled as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, pining her arms to her sides as Simon relieved Lucille from her grasp. 

“You did good, kid.” Simon nodded, his tone even and cautious as he didn’t want to rile her up any more and have her come after him. This hadn’t been the first, or the second, or even the last time he’d seen her temper be the death of someone, “Now git home to yer baby.”

 

* * *

 

“You done?” Daryl gruffed as Hunter opened the front door to their house, lifting himself off the couch to place Arrow, who had fallen asleep on his chest, in her play pen before returning his attention to his wife.

“Yeah, I’m done.” 

“You okay?”

 

  


[Originally posted by freckledgifs](http://tmblr.co/ZHDJXo1EQWKHs)

 

“Totally, why wouldn’t I be?” She answered, attempting to wipe the blood off her face but only succeeding in smearing it around more. 

“What in the fuck have you become, girl?” Daryl questioned, his eyes tense as he stepped closer to his blood soaked woman who appeared to not have a care in the world. 

“What I needed to to keep my daughter safe, Dare.” 

“What, a murderer?”

“And you’ve never killed anyone before?” She scoffed, rolling her eyes as she moved towards the bathroom to wash the mess off of her. He followed her, grasping her bicep and sharply tugging her back towards him.

Her sharp gaze burned into his hand and he let her go, her green eyes twisting his gut as she looked up at him, “I ain’t gon’ let anyone take that baby away from me again, Dixon, I ain’t care if I gotta kill this whole damn town, you hear me?”

He stared at her for a moment before nodding his head, and she continued to make her way towards the shower while stripping herself of her clothing. He watched her from the doorway, arms crossed as he leaned against the frame, as she stepped in and lathered herself, still trying to figure out what had happened to his sweet wife. She had always been brutal, their marital problems and her temper landing him in the emergency room countless times before, but he never, ever, could picture her as the blood thirsty woman who he’d discovered she’d become after the end of the world. They’d barely been reunited a week and she’d already killed three people. 

“Ya know, it’s rude to stare, Dare,” She chuckled at him from the other side of the shower door, her body distorted by the glass but he was still able to make out her smile, “What’re you thinkin’ ‘bout?”

“Jus’ concerned is all,” He grunted, pushing himself off the doorjamb to step into the bathroom. 

“About?”

“You. Never pictured ya like this.”

“Well I’m sorry to disappoint you.” She snarked, obviously annoyed with his judgement. Surely he had done what he needed to before to protect the people that had replaced her as his family, right?

“I jus’... I worry, s’all.” he rasped, opening the door to the stall to look Hunter in the face.

“You sayin’ I shouldn’a killed them?” She asked, rinsing her hair as the blood ran into the drain.

“I’m not sayin’ that.”

“Then what? You scared of me now?”

He snorted while trying to choke back a chuckle, “I always been scared of you, wife. Jus’ didn’ know how much I needed to be.”

“Well, now you know, Dixon. Don’t fuck with me.” She nodded her head sharply, stern look on her face before she cracked and let the smile take over. 

Many things had changed since the last time he’d seen Hunter all those years ago, but so many things hadn’t, either. Her smile still tugged at his heart and even covered in human blood she was still the most amazing thing in the world to him, besides his daughter. It didn’t matter how much she’d changed, how savage she’d become, how many poeple she’d killed. She’d done it all to portect her daughter,  _his_  daughter, and that just made him love her more. 

Hunter was about to suggest that he join her, smirk quriking on her lips as she watched his eyes darken with a lusty need that always made her wet for him, but the knock on the door inturupted her thoughts. Daryl shut the shower door and exited the bathroom, closing that door behind him as well and made his way to the front. He opened the door to reveal Carol, Ezekiel, and Jerry, whom he didn’t even know had been present, all three giving him beaming smiles that earned them his most confused expression. 

“Lord Dixon, I would like to present to you, Doctor Gerald Nguyen, PhD in bio-genetics. I do believe he is someone that your beloved would be interested in meeting.”

 

  


[Originally posted by corlgrimes](http://tmblr.co/ZmXw_n2MF-rwm)

 

**The End.**

 

* * *

 


	10. Ten Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue, Ten years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TWD or any of the characters apart of it besides my own OC's and storyline. Do not repost my work anywhere without my permission.

“Daaaaad! Wake up! Wake. Up!” Arrow whined, shaking her father’s arm as hard as she could. He jolted up, blinking a couple of times as he assessed his surroundings. Realizing he was in his own home, and not in the place of his nightmares, he grunted as he rubbed his eyes, “What?”

“We’re supposed to go hunting today, Ol’ man, get up.” Arrow commanded him, dropping his bow to the floor at his feet.

“Man, I been waitin’ on you.”

“Sure you have, you ready?” Arrow snorted, a smirk playing on her lips as her dad continued to rub the sleep from his eyes. 

“Yeah, where’s yer mama?” Daryl grunted, voice still thick with sleep.

“In the kitchen fixin’ breakfast for us to take, come on, Daddy, get up.” She replied with another whine, reaching down and grasping his hand to pull him to his feet. He grunted as he stood, his bones cracking as he stretched his limbs out from their stiff positions. 

“Gettin’ too ol’ for this shit, Aare. You’s gon’ have to get yer mama to take you next time.”

“Whatever, ol’ man.” Hunter snorted as she finished loading their Tubbaware dishes down with bacon and eggs and toast as they entered the kitchen. She continued to pack them away as Daryl came up behind her to kiss her cheek and squeeze her waist, earning him a gagging sound from their thirteen year old daughter. 

“Gross.” She spat, sticking her tongue out and scrunching her nose. 

“Yer gross.” Daryl retorted, flipping the girl off who returned the favor as he nuzzled into his wife’s neck, “Thank it’s time she learn how babies is made, wife?”

“I already know, asshole, I live in the same house as you too fuck rabbits.”

“Watch yer mouth, Arrow Rae.” Hunter barked, the smile on her face betraying the snap she intended as her husband continued tickling her neck and face with his stubbly chin. She ducked her neck away from him and used her ass to push him away as she moved to the other side of the kitchen to put the pans in the sink, “Quit damagin’ yer daughter, Daryl. Gon’ give her the wrong idea.”

“About what? She knows what’ll happen if she brangs a boy to this house. Even though I don’ thank tha’s gon’ be the prollem we have...”Daryl teased, smirking smugly at his daughter as he watched her face turn redder than her hair. Arrow looked anywhere but at her parents.

“Mmhmm, I see the way you and Judith look at each other, don’ thank I don’ know, girl. Bes’ watch ya’llselves, though,” Daryl quirked, pointing a finger at her as he stole a piece of bacon from Hunter’s plate, ignoring the swat she gave his hand as he stuffed it into his mouth, “Too young to do more than those looks ya givin’ ‘er, you hear me?”

Arrow rolled her eyes and ignored her mother’s snort, “Whatever, dad. Can we go yet?”

“Ya’ll git outta my house, go play in the woods.” Hunter urged, pushing them towards the door after they grabbed their gear. She smiled as she watched them both flip her off in unison before climbing on the back of his bike and heading towards the gates of the community.

 

* * *

 

_“I got it! I friggin’ got it!” Jerry exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and throwing his hands up in triumph as he turned to his assistant, “Quick, go get His Majesty and tell him to hurry!”_

 

* * *

 

A lot of things had changed in the 9 years since Jerry had created the vaccine using Arrow’s blood that had begun to save the lives of the remaining population. They had encountered many more enemies once word spread of the growing community of Alexandria and their miracle cure, but each battle that Daryl and Hunter went into side by side always ended in them being the victors. They still didn’t have a lot of the old luxuries that they’d once enjoyed before the world went to shit, but just the fact that they had a way to keep the dead actually dead and protect people from turning was enough hope for everyone. 

Daryl and Arrow were basically inseparable, her being attached to her daddy’s hip from the first time he deemed her big enough for the back of his motorcycle. It was very rare for you to see Daryl Dixon and him not have his fiery, snappy, feisty pouf of red hair following close behind. They would go on runs to the other communities together, to set arrangements with new settlements they’d hear about and to help find lost ones that were seeking refuge and a home. They were the perfect team, especially doing their favorite thing to do together, hunting. 

After spending all day in the thick forest, they’d chosen to spend the night outside the walls, Radioing in to Hunter that they’d be home the next day. Hunter of course made them promise to be careful, knowing that even though that while the dead ones that walked were significantly less in numbers as they had been, it still wasn’t completely safe yet. They’d assured her that they’d be home in time for dinner and sent her kisses goodnight before enjoying each other’s company in front of the fire they’d created.

They were silent a long time before Arrow decided to ask her father the one thing she’d been worried about all day, “You really don’ care that I’m...”

“What, gay?” Daryl grunted, smirking a little as he let out a chuckle through his nose.

"I guess...” She trailed off, her voice quiet.

“ _Are_ you gay?”

“I don’ know, daddy. I feel...”

“Weird?”

“Yeah...I guess that’s the best way to describe it.”

“Look, I ain’ no good at shit like this, you know. But I ain’t give a fuck if you like girls.” Daryl assured, lighting a cigarette before turning to face her. Her blue eyes sparkled in the fire light and matched his, relief flooding through her irises as she nodded her head at her father’s acceptance. 

After another bout of quiet Arrow spoke again, “I have another question,”

“What?” Her father rasped.

“Mama tol’ me one time about Paul having a crush on you?”

Daryl couldn’t help the snort that spewed from his nose, almost choking on the smoke that had been residing in his lungs from his latest drag off his cigarette, “Of course she did.”

“So.... did he?”

“I wouldn’t necessarily call it a  _crush.”_

“Then what was it?” Arrow asked quietly, confusion furrowing her brows as she looked at her father. 

“Me and Paul...we were close.”

“ _How_  close?” Arrow inquired, eyeing him suspiciously. 

Daryl sighed, not exactly sure if he was ready for his own self-revelation, “We never did what yer thankin’, but...There was somethin’.”

Arrow’s eyes widened upon realization, her breath hitching back a gasp as her mouth opened and closed wordlessly. She didn’t want to push past what he’d already confessed, the knowledge that her dad had dealt with the confusing feelings she was going through was enough to help her feel better. She scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder as he took another drag off his smoke before she stole it from his fingers to take one for herself.

“You better not never tell yer mama I let you smoke.” 

“I’m thirteen, dad, I’m not stupid.”

“Yeah, but I’m stupid for lettin’ you. You cured the dead desease, not Cancer.”

“Fuck you, ol’ man.” She snorted, bringing the stick to her lips and inhaling the toxic smoke.

“Don’ ever tell yer mama what I jus’ told you, either.” Daryl grunted, snatching the cigarette back from her fingers.

“Why not?”

“She’d flip her shit.”

“She already knows, dad.” Arrow replied, cocking her head against his shoulder and nudging him.

“What?” Daryl choked, jerking away from her.

“She knows. I heard her teasing Jesus one day at the Hilltop about it.” 

Daryl exhaled sharply though his nose, his nostrils flaring as he shook his head, “He saved my life, ya know? I thought ya mama was was long dead. Anytime I ever let anyone close to me and they’d die. I never let him get that close, but we had...I dunno, like I said, something.”

“Do you still have that... _something_?”

Daryl exhaled the last drag of smoke from his lungs, flicking it into the fire as he shook his head again, “Nah. Yer mama’s all I ever needed. I can’t love someone like I love her.”

 

* * *

 

_“I’m certain I got the formulation correct. We just need a test subject, your Majesty.” Jerry mused, his eyes darting around the room as everyone gazed upon the vile in his fingers. The vile that could contain the answer to the world’s biggest problem.  
_

_“And who, pray tell, should we have as the test subject?” the King answered sarcastically, “Who is going to want to let themselves be violated by one of the abominations?”_

_There was silence for a minute before Daryl’s gruff voice could be heard speaking up behind everyone, “I’ll do it.”_

 

* * *

 

Daryl’s thumb ran over the scar on his other hand, the tissue raised and mutilated, but healed. His eyes slid over his daughter’s sleeping form, her red ringlets scattered across her face and mouth slightly ajar to accommodate the soft snores fluttering from her lips. He grinned, she looked just like her mama when she slept. The past ten years with her had brought him so much joy, so much worry, and so much heartache. He still didn’t think he was the father she deserved, that  _anyone_  deserved, but the fact that he wasn’t scared of her like he was of his own father made him believe he wasn’t fucking up too bad. The terror in her eyes when he had let the walker bite him all those years ago was embedded in his mind, though, and he’d vowed to never see her that afraid again, even if it was for the greater good. 

He lit another cigarette as he continued to watch her sleep, his ears sharply trained on any danger that might stumble upon them that he would need to protect her from. He’d always known that humans were stupid, selfish, things that only gave a damn about themselves and what someone else could do for them, but even he, the ever cautious and suspicious one, hadn’t even been prepared for the ruthlessness of people after the vaccine was created. People just like Negan and just like Gregory came from all over hoping to use his little girl, but every time a new threat showed themselves, his beautiful wife was there to rip out their throats. 

He remembered when he finally came to understand what made his wife so blood-thirsty when it came to their child. The feeling in his chest when he’d seen a man hold a gun to his seven year old daughter’s head, the look of a pure predator on Hunter’s face as she aimed the sniper rifle at the man’s head. The connection that was almost electric between his two girls, Arrow knowing just when to move her head slightly to the right to avoid the bullet that planted itself between the man’s eyes. 

Hunter Christine Dixon was an anomaly all in her own. She’d changed so much within the time that they were apart in the beginning but in so many ways stayed the same as well. Now, she was an even greater, wiser woman but still just as ruthless as ever. Daryl would fall in love with her over and over and over again for the rest of his life, he thought, no matter how many times they’d threatened to kill each other. She was the light of his life, second only to the sleeping girl who he quietly laid down beside after making sure her blanket covered her properly, the closest thing he could do now that she was so much older to tucking her in. He kept himself alert as he drifted off to sleep in a way that only he could, content with what his life had brought him.

 

* * *

 

The duo returned back to Alexandria the next day, a large buck with an impressive spread of antlers hoisted up over Daryl’s shoulders, and a small doe being held up by Arrow. They made their way to the front porch where Hunter was waiting, and they each shrugged off the kills at her feet like some kind of offering. 

“You tryna court me ‘er somethin’, Daryl Dixon?” Hunter grinned as he looked up at her proudly, their daughter choking back a laugh as she rolled her eyes.

“Pffft, I shot that one, mama.” Arrow confirmed what her mother already assumed, earning the girl a shove from her father as she climbed the steps.

“Never can let yer ol’ man have anything, can you, banshee?” Daryl complained, hands on his hips.

“Fuck off, dad.” She chuckled as she stood behind Hunter and flipped him off

“Watch that mouth, girl.” Daryl scolded, pointing a finger at her as she stuck out her tongue in his direction before flipping him off again and heading inside to take a shower. 

“You gon’ help me gut these things, girl?” Daryl asked as he pulled the large blade he would be using from it’s place on his hip.

“Not on my front porch, I’m not.” Hunter replied, walking down the steps to hoist the doe up, “I got everything set up ‘round back, come on.” 

Daryl watched her for a moment with the same amazement as he always did as she pulled the deer up onto her shoulders, her tight ass swaying with the weight as she moved the thing around the side of the house. 

“You comin’ ‘er are ya gon’ stand around holdin’ yer dick all day, Dixon?” She called to him teasingly, knowing he was staring at her. 

He reeled himself back into his mind and quickly chased after her, the heat in his groin making him forget all about the buck left on the steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the Sequel to Anytime Sweetheart and The Conquests Of Norman Reedus on my tumblr :)

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out the sequel to my JDM & Norman fics, WHISKEY, SWEETHEART, being released @hornsbeforehalos.tumblr.com :)


End file.
